Percy Jackson and the Wizarding World
by Word concoction
Summary: Eleven year Percy Jackson was more than annoyed to faint so early in the day but when you are a wizard, people turning into cats is the least surprising thing that could happen. Follow the journey of Percy and his six friends as they navigate the dangers of transfiguration and potion making. Maybe they will even get to have an adventure of their own.
1. Percy Jackson and the Wizarding World

**This is kind of like the preview to this story I am currently working on. Please review.**

So yeah, that had happened. Honestly, I hadn't expected that perfectly average day take such a drastic turn. Me being me, I had reacted in the worst way possible and sent myself tumbling into the deep chasms of mental instability. Okay, that was an exaggeration. But when an old lady who claims to be your soon to be teacher, turns into a cat, you are bound to feel a bit delirious. Maybe even check for symptoms of some grave mental disease which has apparently made home in your previously empty brain.

Look, I wouldn't say I didn't want to be a wizard. But I could have had lived without that particular scene happening and whatever weird things( and when I say, weird things, I don't mean in the muggle world, I mean in the wizard world ) that followed afterwords in my journey. It had all been rather a mysterious business. I hadn't even meant to pry for some reason but somehow managed to land myself in a pitfull of trouble (for the same).

I am something that people would call, a weird species. Maybe even a downright lunatic. But believe me, whatever I am going to tell you now, it's all true.

So sit back, fellows and delve into the story of my ridiculously complicated life. Maybe you would even identify yourself with me. It is difficult to believe but once you'll read it ,you'll carry the burden too.

You have been warned.


	2. I accidentally step on my teacher's tail

**So this is the first chapter. I just got this idea and I really wanted to write it, although the main part of my idea won't unfold until the later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.****Disclaimer- I don't own Percy jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. The rights of the first two go to Rick Riordan and the third one belongs to JK Rowling.**

I didn't want to clean my bedroom. But when you are an eleven year old with a severe case of ADHD ,(and dyslexia too, but that doesn't come into play yet) you have to find a way to entertain yourself otherwise you would kill yourself by trying to figure out how fast can you really tap your feet while solving a nonsensical math problem. It was rather important for my sanity that I take small breaks, pretending I am a part of some fantasy and am beating up this really big bad guy with my fists of fury. Although, I should have thought it through because pretending that your pillow is a big mass of muscle can be really threatening to the cleanliness in your room (and to the pillow which burst with a flurry of feathers).

And then mom entered my room.

"Percy, what have you done?"

Now, normally my mom was a very calm person and it's a big feat to keep your cool when you have me as a son. But, I guess cotton is really where the limit ends. I can't even blame her. My room was already messy and all I did was make it messier. I was pretty sure there was mould under the bed and I didn't even want to know what squeaked at the deep end of that pile of junk that had been accumulated in one of the corners of my overly conjested room.

"That's it. You're cleaning your room. If you don't clean it by today, I am going to confiscate all your candy."

I stared at her in horror. She couldn't take my candies, they were my only salvation in this miserable world. And blue chocolate cookies. And blue cake. And whatever else she made. And her, of course. But that's it.

"Even the blue ones."

I stood up straight.

"Clean room coming in 1 hour."

"That's my boy."

She ruffled my hair clearly pleased with my obedient answer and left the room murmering some song under her breath.

Cleaning. The word was so foreign to me, I couldn't even contemplate how to start. Maybe if I made some wailing noises or managed to choke up on my own mess, mom might take pity on me and clean up on her own. But of course, that wasn't happening because mom came back to inform me that she was going to pick some groceries and I should be done by the time she came.

There went my plan of coaxing her with emotional blackmail.

If I was really going to clean this up, I would need some proper cleaning gear. That meant a broken broom, some old plastic gloves, mom's scarf because I was petty (oh, hush hush, it wasn't even the expensive one, I don't even think she liked it all that much) and a colin spray. I was ready.

I was surprised at how efficient I could be when I tried. And how my room could look so different by cleaning just one spot (was the carpet really green?)

But soon my ADHD started working up and all I could concentrate on was how I still had so many spots left. And that pile was really disgusting.

It had been ten minutes and I had already mutilated the broom and thrown the gloves and scarf in the living room. The colin spray was nowhere to be seen.

I flung myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling in a daze. It was too much work. I just couldn't do it without either killing myself or someone else but since the latter wasn't an option for me given the emptiness of my house and I really didn't want to do the former, I intensified my staring.

I was still staring, actually I was positively glaring at the ceiling, blaming it for everything wrong in the world.

I wish I was magical, I thought.

Then I could have just snapped my fingers and everything would be clean.

I actually tried it, you know.

Snapping my fingers.

Next thing , I know is that I am being woken up to the concerned expression of my mother.

"Thank god, you're alright." My mom hugged me fiercely, kissing my face and looking worriedly for possible head injuries.

"Mom", I croaked out. "It's okay. I just-"

I stopped myself. What was I doing here lying on the floor. The last thing, I remembered--it couldn't be true, could it. It must have been my imagination.

"Then why do you feel like it actually happened?", a voice in my mind asked. I closed my eyes clearing my mind of any delusions.

"I can't believe it, Perseus Jackson", her voice was quivery now. I felt guilty making her feel like this.

"I gave you one thing and you couldn't even do that without hurting yourself."

My mom hugged me again, tears of relief staining her eyes. I rubbed her back trying to console her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"I just-I saw you on the floor, an-and I-I immediately assumed the worse."

I put my hands on her cheeks rubbing her tears away.

"It's okay, mom", I said. "Look at me, all up and about. I'm okay. I just felt a little tired and fainted. It's alright. I feel better now."

She finally stopped crying resorting to small sniffles. Pulling me up, she said,

"You mister, almost gave me a heart attack. You're going to lay in your bed and not move until I tell you too. I'm going to make some cookies for you, kay, honey."

I told her I didn't need to lay down but she wasn't having any of my excuses. She personally escorted me to my bedroom and pulled a blanket over my head. But before she could exit the room, she found her path being blocked by a tabby cat.

All through this I had been trying so hard to deny that it was just my overactive imagination in play but when the cat turned into a fully grown woman, all I could do was bang my head against the headboard.

Why couldn't I have just been creative enough to imagine it.

My mom unlike me didn't fall down. Infact, she took a step forward clearly entranced by whatever happened in front of her.

I left my bed standing by her side, glaring at the cat snidely while my mom smiled in ecstasy.

"Please tell me, I didn't imagine that", she said to me putting a hand on her lips in astonishment.

She looked like a child on a christmas morning a large smile struggling to break her face.

"Well, I don't think anyone has ever been this happy to see me."

The catwoman could actually speak. I don't know why but I was very surprised at that. I was actually expecting her to purr or climb a wall or something.

"He sent you, didn't he?"

My mom looked so hopeful, I really wished that the catwoman was really sent by whoever she was talking about. But apparently I was proven wrong when the catwoman looked just as perplexed on her question as I felt. I also needed to stop calling her catwoman.

"Nobody sent me", she answered eyeing my mom strangely.

Mom's face fell so disappointingly, that I actually wanted to hunt whoever he is down and tell him to send some other catwoman for her. Or anyone really. I don't think my mom has a preference. A spiderman would work too. Or an antman.

Mom's eyed suddenly flashed with fear and stepped backward taking my hand in a death grip. Her whole body trembled as she stumbled back more, her voice taking a strange calmness as she said,

"Percy, get behind me."

The catwoman's eyes widened as she held her hands in front of her, her stance taking a defensive mode.

"Mrs Jackson, I don't mean any trouble. I merely came to enroll your son in our school."

Mom's didn't seem like she believed her but she motioned the lady into the living room.

"Explain."

Catwoman sat down on the rickety sofa her lips forming a straight line as she began to explain the reason for her unexpected and rather unwanted visit.

"My name is Minerva McGonagol. I am the headmistress at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wizardry", I asked thinking that maybe I heard wrong. "Of course, you heard right, you idiot", the voice in my head said. The woman just turned into a cat in front of you. What did you expect, NASA had somehow developed a way to transform people into cats and one of those people accidently stumbled upon you?"

"Percy", my mother reprimanded. "Don't interrupt."

"Yes, Mr Jackson, Wizardry, as clearly demonstrated by my turning into a cat. I should do it again as you don't seem convinced."

Before I could tell her, that no woman, there was no turning into cats in my house, she did it. This time I went forward inspecting her as she stood proud and straight. She wasn't really cat like, though, I realised. Cats aren't usually so poised

Suddenly, she let out a shriek and I felt something beneath my right foot.

I jumped back, horrified by what I had just done.

I stepped on her tail.

I actually while inspecting her managed to land myself in trouble so early in the day by stepping on her tail.

Oh my god. She's now going to turn me into a cat too. Not even a cat really. She's going to turn me into something measly like a cockroach, or a rat or some magical insect species that I don't know about having the lifespan of 2 days.

Bye mom.

I love you. I hope insect afterlife isn't filled with stench.

Ms Mcgonagol turned back into her human self her composure suprisingly maintained.

"Don't look so afraid Mr Jackson, I am not going to transfigure you, if that's what you're thinking I'll do."

What's transfigure? If it's some magical term for brutally killing a person by turning him or her into an insect and squishing them, then she is right. That was exactly what I thought she planned on doing to me.

I could see my arbitary.

Name- Perseus Jackson

Age of death-11

Cause of death-Human foot

Maybe people would think I died of athlete's foot or something. Can you even die off of athlete's foot?

I tried to hide behind mom who looked lile she could burst up with laughter any second. It was hard to avoid the mortifying feeling when even your mother was getting a kick out of it.

"Let's keep this incident behind us. It's okay. It happens all the time."

I still couldn't show my face.

"Mr Jackson, you don't need to hide", Ms Mcgonagol's voice called, this time with a sterner quality."

I couldn't even fathom how I was ever going to live that down, but I did try apologising.

"I'm so sorry, Ms Mcgonagol."

"Professor Mcgonagol", her features softened, "Mr Jackson".

I took one step forward out of hiding, as if testing the waters. I waited and waited and... nothing. Exhaling the breath, I didn't realise I had kept in, I let the feeling of relief wash over me.

"Anyway", Professor Mcgonagol continued, "The main point is that your son, Mrs Jackson, is a wizard."

I was a wizard. A wizard. How could she even know I was a wizard, when I never knew I was one.

"You must have not gotten the Hogwarts guessing by your reaction. How is that even possible? Never has it ever occurred before this year that a child didn't recieve the Hogwarts letter. But this year, you are the seventh child (author's note-did you get it guys "eyebrows wiggling) by whom the letter wasn't recieved."

She put her head on her hand in distress while my mother went forward to soothe her.

"I brought your letter", she said pulling out this envelope made up of that old kind of paper, the kind with this ancient vomit like colour. What was it called, yeah parchment.

Beautifully italicized words jumbled all over the parchment. I tried squinting my eyes but I just couldn't read it even on concentrating. Italic letters are death to my dyslexia. I gave it to my mom to read.

_In the second smaller room,#22-B, Thames street, London, England_

Pulling out the letter from the envelope she read,

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress-Minerva Mcgonagol_

_(order of merlin-2nd class, dueled against the dark lord)_

_Dear Mr Jackson,_

_We are please to inform you, that you have a place at Hogwarts. We will send you a teacher from our school, to aware you of further details. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await your response by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagol_

_Headmistress_


End file.
